1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transfer apparatus and a method thereof, in particular to an imaging processing technology of the image transfer apparatus integrated with a face recognition function, so that group photos taken at the same time can be transmitted to each individual object, and only individual's face image is differentiated.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, when a group photo is taken, smartphones or cameras are used to ensure that everyone takes the group photo, or the owner of the smartphone or camera needs to send the group photo to the persons in the group photo one by one. Obviously, such operation is very inconvenient.
Therefore, a conventional apparatus performs a face recognition function of all face images in the group photo to recognize each person in the group photo, and then sends the photo to the smartphone of each person that registered in an address book of the smartphone or cameras. In addition, a menu provides users to select each face image to be transmitted, add an address book or send a message.
However, the prior art only transmits the photo to the persons in the group photo mechanically, but the function of sharing a photo is popular in present Smartphones and cameras. Most image transfer apparatus users want to have their own images in the group photo to be optimized, so that the photo sharing effect is added.
In addition, the users also want to appropriately process the face recognition to improve the system performance and the user's fun of using the apparatus.